The ISIS Agent and the ODIN Dick
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Lana/Barry, WARNING: Rated M for sex scene


First, THIS IS RATED M! So, You know anyway, A sex scene between Lana and Barry.

* * *

Lana first steps out of the bar are greeted with a chill. The cool December night breeze sends goosebumps up her arms. She clenches her sides and decides to move down the sidewalk as straight as she can. Sure, she might have gotten a few free drinks out of the guys at the bar, but none of them would have been able to handle her.. to satiate her. Head hanging low, she continues walking down the sidewalk in disappointment. Suddenly, her movement starts to sway. Maybe she had one too many. Or maybe it's just the cold. Trying harder to walk quicker, Lana's steps become a little more uneasy. She decides to prop herself up against the wall of a building. Gathering her bearings, the wind kicks up a little chill, and Lana can feel her face numbing. She notices an alleyway and decides to hide from the frosty wind in there.  
The alleyway is dark and still chilly, but not as unbearable without the wind on her face. Lana takes a few deep breaths before she tries to brave the unrelenting winter weather again, when suddenly she sees movement from the darkness. Lana's eyes shoot up in alarm at the silhouette of a man who now stands a few feet away. "Who's there?" Lana cries out.  
"Hey stranger," a familiar voice calmly replies.  
Lana is still on alert, and reaches towards her side for her luger, but she left it back home.  
The figure notices Lana is startled and tries to calm her down.  
"Hey! Don't worry, Lana, I'm not here to hurt you. You look cold!"  
Lana looks up at the man as he steps out of the shadows.  
The red track suit, the perfectly combed blonde hair...  
"Maybe I can warm you up a little?"

"Barry?!" Lana is shocked. There is a little bit of anger in her voice.  
"Whoa, now, Lana! I thought you'd be a little happier to see me! After all, I want to help you!"  
Lana seems more pissed, "I don't need your help, Barry."  
"I think you do! You look freezing."  
Lana looks down at her hands. They are numbing with the cold. "Actually, yeah I am pretty cold."  
Barry leans in, "Well let me help you with that."  
Lana looks up at Barry from her numbing hands. He reaches down and takes her hands in his. His skin is surprisingly warm to the touch! This takes Lana by surprise. "Barry! Your hands... they're so-"  
"Warm? Yeah, they can get like that." Barry continues to warm up Lana. He places his hands on her cheeks. Lana's face becomes warm and safe from the winter chill.  
"Barry, that feels amazing! I can feel my face again!" Lana laughs a little.  
Barry laughs a little too, and his hands move towards her shoulders.  
He glides his palms along her jacket. Amazingly, Lana can feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric. She looks into Barry's eyes. He is focused on sliding his hands over her arms, trying to warm her up. His eyes are so focused on the motion of his hands, Barry is so intent on keeping Lana safe from the chill. She stares at him until his hands return up to her face and she can meet his eyes. He snaps out of the daze he was in, and smiles.  
Lana smiles back. Her entire body is now warm. She can't feel the chill of the night at all!  
"Barry, thank you."  
Barry nods, "For you, Lana? Anytime." Barry motions to leave, but Lana grabs his arm. Barry seems caught off guard.

"But Barry, I'm still not warm enough." She draws his hand closer to her face again. His hand is warm against her cheek. Lana then moves Barry's hand down further. She moves his hand to her neck, and continues to move his hand lower, and lower. Lana slides Barry's hand down into the collar of her shirt.  
Barry seems frozen now.  
Lana takes her hand off Barry's wrist, leaving his hand down her shirt. She slowly begins to unbutton the front of her jacket. Button after button, revealing more of her tight, flashy shirt underneath, Lana slips out of her jacket. Barry is still somewhat frozen. Only his eyes move, as he gazes upon Lana's incredible physique. Her shirt hugs her chest, and shows every perfect curve in her hourglass figure. Her risque short skirt shows off her beautiful, tan legs. Barry's eyes study her from top to bottom, then top to bottom again, until his eyes meet hers. Lana is staring at Barry with a little smile in the corner of her mouth. He is still frozen in shock.  
Lana looks down at Barry's hand. He realizes his hand is still down her shirt. She looks back up to him and calmly asks, "You wanna see what's under this shirt?"

Barry can't quite find the words, but before he can speak, Lana moves in close . She whispers to him, "Go ahead, Barry. Because I can't wait to see what's under this!" Lana slowly moves her hand down Barry's chest, unzipping his red jacket. She continues to breath on his neck as her hand slips down into the front of his track pants. She grabs him. Barry twitches in surprise. Lana backs up to look into Barry's eyes as she gives him another devious smile before she starts squeezing and jerking him off in his red track pants. Barry's breaths become heavy and irregular with excitement. Lana can feel him growing within her hand with each stroke. His dick grows bigger, and bigger. She can feel veins on it as she slides her palm up and down his shaft, more and more vigorously. Lana's grip tightens as he gets harder, but he has grown to the point that she can barely get her hand around it. Barry's breaths become even heavier until he can't take it.  
Barry reaches down to Lana's waist, taking her by surprise. He grabs the bottom of her shirt and yanks it off her, exposing Lana's enormous breasts in a tigerstripe bra. She gives out a little squeal in surprise. Barry grabs her breasts and squeezes them. His eyes are fixed on them. He is mezmerized, as he has waited so long for this day. Lana snaps Barry out of his trance by squeezing his dick and jerking it harder than before. Barry gives a little gasp and bites his lip. The anticipation is becoming too much for both of them.

Lana jerks Barry until he begins to moan. He is close to climax, and Lana gives one last squeeze, then steps back. Barry is so close, it is painful in a way. He stands there grabbing his aching crotch and gazes up at Lana's perfectly sculpted body. Every curve takes his breath away. She looks intently into his eyes, and begins undressing. She reaches back to her bra strap. As soon as she unclips it, the enormity of her breasts pop the bra off easily. Her tigerstripe bra falls to the ground. Barry's eyes widen. The moonlight shines on the tops of each boob, exposing their girth and plumpness. Her nipples harden with the slight chill of the winter air. Lana continues disrobing. She pulls her skirt down past her round hips until it falls to the floor too, exposing a bright, tigerstripe thong. Barry's eyes study her from the ground up. Their eyes meet, and the anticipation soon becomes too much for Barry.

He grabs Lana by the wrist and pulls her in close. Their eyes are fixed on each other, and their breath warms their faces. They pull as close together as they can with Lana's gigantic tits pressing up against Barry's undershirt. Barry leans in and kisses Lana's neck. He places his hand on the front of her panties and begins to stroke her. Lana gives out a gasp of excitement. She moves her hand towards his waist and pulls his track pants down to his thighs. Lana grabs his dick in her hand. She can feel his heart beat in the throbbing of his penis. Barry, still kissing her neck, fits his hand inside her panties and begins rubbing Lana. Lana begins stroking Barry again. The two stand there in the dark alleyway rubbing and stroking each other for awhile, and now they are both throbbing. The foreplay is getting to be too much for both of them. Lana leans back from Barry's kissing to look down at his dick. Her jaw drops in amazement. It is much bigger than she had thought! It twitches and throbs with his pulse, and Lana looks up as Barry removes his shirt to reveal his chiseled chest and abs. Lana runs her hands down Barry's torso, her fingers feeling every ridge of his toned physique. Barry reaches his arms around Lana and his hands clench her ass. He pulls her in, and their bodies slap together. Their eyes lock, and Barry takes Lana's thong down past her ass until it drops to the floor. He takes each ass cheek in his hands and pulls her crotch close to his. Lana jumps a little in surprise as she can feel his dick rub against her. Her pussy is wet, and Barry can feel her moisture dripping down his shaft. The two stand there, eyes fixed on each other, grinding their groins together. Their breaths are both heavy and irregular. They can feel each other's heartbeats as their bodies squeeze against each other. Then, the time is right.

Barry angles himself for insertion. Lana can feel his head pressing into her. Slowly, he is trying to fit his large dick in her tight little pussy. Lana winces as he opens her up slowly. Little by little, Barry can feel the incredible warmth from Lana's pussy envelop his penis. She is extremely wet, and it should be easy to insert himself, but Lana's vagina seems to be tightening the further he goes, making it difficult. Then, Lana reches her leg around Barry. She suddenly squeezes, bringing Barry's crotch entirely into hers. Lana gives out a little scream and Barry moans. Her pussy is so warm and tight, Barry's not sure how she got him to fit. Lana smiles bightly in the moonlight and looks at Barry, beckoning for more!  
Barry begins to retract, pulling himself out of her slowly. He can feel the chill of the night on his dick, wet with Lana as he slowly pulls out. Then, Lana squeezes her leg and pulls Barry into her again. She gives out another little scream of excitement as he slams into her. Somehow she seems even tighter and warmer than before. Barry begins retracting again, and again, Lana slams him back into her. Their screams of pleasure echo in the alleyway, and become faster and faster. Barry is now pulling out and slamming Lana at a quick pace. Lana's screams are met with Barry's moans. They can both feel moisture dripping on their legs as they slam each other more and more vigorously.

Lana and Barry look around, trying to find a spot to change position. There isn't anywhere to lie down, but the side of the building will do fine. Barry and Lana slam up against the wall and begin passionately kissing. Their hands grab at each other's bodies, gripping and squeezing as much as they can. Barry now has Lana up against the wall with her leg around him. Barry reaches down and brings up Lana's other leg around him. He now holds Lana up against the building as he rams her repeatedly. Lana's moans break the silence of the night. Barry continues slamming into Lana as he kisses her neck. Lana holds onto Barry. She can feel his strong back, and the muscles moving with his thrusting motion. Every muscle in him is working to please her.  
The thrusting is getting more and more intense. Their bodies heat up and beads of sweat drip down and hit the ground along with their sexual fluids. Lana pushes off the wall, and Barry drops her to her feet. She motions Barry to the ground, and he lies down on top of their clothes. The ground is cold, but Lana puts her hands on his chest and mounts Barry, warming him right up. Barry slides into Lana much easier this time, but Lana seems much warmer inside than before. She bounces up and down on Barry faster and faster, and her grip on his chest tightens. Barry stares at Lana's bouncing breasts, shining in the moonlight just inches from his face. God, she is gorgeous! Lana leans back and places her hands on Barry's shins. Barry looks down and can see himself inside her. It looks like he can barely fit inside her. Lana thrusts up and down, and up and down. She lifts herself up high enough that Barry's cock is almost completely out of her, then she suddenly brings herself back over his entirety, over and over. Lana continues leaning back, her breasts bouncing from side to side as she moans out in pleasure. The air still has a sting of cold, but the body heat and the friction keeps the two sweating and panting.

Then, Lana begins to twitch. She hesitates and her pussy grips Barry's erection. She might be starting to climax. Barry realizes this, and grabs Lana by the hips. He pulls her up off of him, and throws her onto her back. Barry fixes himself between Lana's legs and lines his dick up with her pussy. He tries to shove himself in, but she has become so tight. Lana gasps and Barry pushes his head in her crease slowly, then, little by little, his dick is right back inside her. His penis twitches, about to explode, as Lana's vagina squeezes him tighter than ever. Barry rears out of her, and begins pummeling her crotch. Their genitals smash together and both of them moan into the night. Lana's moans become screams, then, they are about to climax!  
Barry's thrust become slower, but more forceful. Lana's eyes roll back, and her pussy begins gushing fluids that run down her thighs. Barry's fluids are hot inside of her, and she overflows. They both indulge in the heated pleasure, and try their best to keep the rhythm going as long as they can, until the fluids stop flowing and their bodies will not let them continue any longer.  
Now they lie on top of each other, panting and gasping for air. Their bodies are soaked in sweat, and their crotches are damp. Barry withdraws, and winces as he exits her pussy, still tight and warm. Lana looks up at Barry with a smile, still breathing heavily.  
"Wow, Lana. That was... that was..."  
Lana interrupts, "Incredible?"  
Barry smiles," Yeah, that was really intense!"  
Lana nods, "I know." She was disappointed earlier that she almost went home without finding a guy who could satiate her sexual appetite. Almost.


End file.
